dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Poll Results
New= New Poll 01 Which batches of Super Dragon Ball Heroes units do you think that Global will release in their very first celebration? First Generation (Adult Gotenks, Baby Janemba, Babidi Buu, Super Paikuhan) Second Generation (Super Saiyan 3 Teen Gohan and Trunks, Darkness Towa) Third Generation (Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Goku and Vegeta, Supreme Kai of Time, Super Mira and Demigra, Masked Saiyans Fourth Generation (World Mission units including Sealas, Great Saiyaman 3, and Beat as well as Xeno Goku and Vegeta) All of them! A Global-Exclusive Dokkan Festival Heroes unit such as SS4 Vegito or Cumber Poll Results New Poll 02 Now that it has been confirmed that Global will receive all the Super Dragon Ball Heroes units at once, will you summon on the banner? Absolute yes! I'll spend all my stones to rainbow every single one of them! Yes, I'll spend some of my stones to get the units I want Eh, depends I'll wait and see if it's worth spending stones on them No, I won't be able to summon for them as much as I really want them Absolute no! The 300 Million Downloads celebration is coming up and I won't fall for such a bait banner like this one! Poll Results New Poll 03 Now that a new LR Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Youth) and Cell (Perfect Form) are coming, who will you summon for? Just Gohan (Youth) Just Cell Both Neither I'm out of stones from 4th Anniversary Poll Results New Poll 04 Now that the full details for the main anniversary units are revealed, who will you be summoning for? Gogeta Vegito Both Neither Poll Results |-|Old= Poll 01 Who would Absorb who first ? Buu would absorb Baby Baby would absorb Buu Poll Results Poll 02 Who is better for the World Tournament ? Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Farewell, Proud Warrior Majin Vegeta Poll Results Poll 03 Who has the best non-canon characters ? Dragon Ball Heroes Dragon Ball Fusions Dragon Ball Xenoverse Poll Results Poll 43 Do you wish Dokkan would put a comma in their numbers for attacks ? Yes it’s easier to tell 1,000,000 No it’s fine 1000000 Yes, but just the attacks 2,343,656 No, I can read 2343656 just fine Don't care Not fussed Poll Results Page Poll 44 Who did you buy with your God Stone? SS3 Goku Perfect Cell Full Power Frieza Legendary Broly Ultimate Gohan Poll Results Page Poll 45 Who did you buy with your 2nd God Stone from the Tournament? SS3 Goku Perfect Cell Full Power Frieza Legendary Broly Ultimate Gohan Poll Results Page Poll 46 Would you like to see, an "Elder Guru" card that can be used to unblock one of the four paths in the potential system? Yes No Yes, but make it extremely difficult to get No, using characters to unblock paths is fine Don't care Maybe I don't use the Hidden Potential orbs Poll Results Page Poll 47 Would you like to be able to play Boss Rush mode during maintenance? Yes even if it didn't save my data No I must be online Yes, I like the practice No, I am a Dokkan junky, any forced stoppage of my addiction is welcome. Not bothered, I am patient. Don’t care, I just don’t care. Elder Guru Talk Forum Poll Results Page Poll 48 How much do you want the "Dragon Ball Heroes" summon along with other characters from heroes in the Global version of Dokkan Battle? 1000000% 100% 75% 50% 25% 1% 0% Dragon Ball Heroes (disambiguation) Poll Results Page Poll 49 Which “Free” LR card is your most used? SS Goku Androids 17 & 18 Piccolo Frieza The Ginyu Force Hercule Poll 50 Who did you buy with your Super Stone? Super Vegito SS3 Gotenks Legendary Broly Omega Shenron Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) Poll Results Poll 51 How would you feel about a "link skill" upgrade system, that allows you to change a link skill for another of your choice? I’d feel like jumping to through the ceiling I’d feel very happy I’d feel compelled to give every one Over in a Flash I’d feel there should be restrictions, Fused Fighter should not be usable on certain cards I’d feel that it is too complicated I’d feel normal I’d feel with my hands Poll Results Poll 52 Do you find using the potential release system laborious? I've even stopped using it I get so bored Yes Sometimes No I do it while doing something else Poll Results Poll 53 Would you like to upgrade a cards leader skill with event medals? e.g LR Goku Ki +3 Atk +3000 to Ki+3 HP,ATK DEF +70% Yes Yes Yes ……Yes I would even grind out another 777 medals for that NO Poll Results Poll 54 Instead of the game selecting a card that represents you in another users friend list, should you be able to select a card (or two) that represents you in your friends friend list? Yes I want my best card to represent me all the time. Yes but I would like to be able to choose a high cost and a low cost card to represent me. I’m not sure No I like the randomness No but I like the high cost and low cost friend idea Poll Results Poll 55 Do we want a Halloween Elder Kai? Yes No I love Halloween I hate Halloween Hallow what? Poll Results Poll 56 Do you want to be able to check how many Medals or Orbs you have at the Events start screen rather than navigate through the menus to check in the items section? Yes No Yes that is the main time I remember to check No I like waiting through loading screens Who cares Poll Results Poll 57 Do you wish there was a way of seeing how much potential your card has unlocked on the cards screen rather than only being able to tell inside the potential release menu? Yes No Yes and how many paths unlocked to No I like waiting through loading screens Who cares Poll Results Poll 58 Is Dokkan Battle too expensive? Yes, and the prices are the same but expect me to get more cards than before, for the potential release No, I have enough cards Yes, even the sale price is too high No, I always buy during the sales Yes, but I like knowing others can't afford to make the teams I can No, but i'll never pay any way Poll Results Poll 59 Would you like an event where you can take only one card? Yes sounds awesome No I like team playing Yes but only for one on one bouts No sounds too hard Yes but only if that card gets special rewards/abilities No because no and no Maybe Poll Results Poll 60 Would it be cool if when they make the wish on the Super Dragon Balls that a Super Omega Shenrom is born from the negative energy build up? Yes Super Omega Shenron sounds amazing Yes, sounds pretty cool Yes I already thought of that WHAT??? No, leave him in GT No, I want a happy ending to the wish when it happens No, I just don't like it Poll Results Poll 61 In Dragon Ball super would you like to see Gohan turn? Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan Blue Ultimate Gohan Super Saiyan mix Ultimate Gohan the next level Gohan get knocked off the stage Poll Results Poll 62 Which unlikely universe 7 Potara fusion would you like to see the most in DBS? Frieza + Android 18 Piccolo + Vegeta Gohan + Goku Goku + Android 17 Vegeta + Frieza Android 17 + Piccolo Android 18 + Gohan Poll Results Poll 63 Does the in game teaser banner for LR Vegito please you? Yes! I am soooo excited No! I hate it, Bah humbug! I like it Not what I was expecting I'll take it what ever it is Not really bothered It's a trick Poll Results Poll 64 Which would you prefer? AGL SSJ4 Goku STR SSJ4 Vegeta Poll Results Poll 65 Who did you buy with your God Dragon Stone 2? SS3 Goku Perfect Cell Ultimate Gohan Legendary SS Broly Full Power Frieza Poll Results Poll 66 Was the Christmas Summon event good to you? Yes, was very lucky No, spent all my stones and got Yamcha I didn't have the stones to benefit Yes but expensive No and I paid for stones too It was o.k Poll Results Poll 67 Dragon Ball Saga. Would you like to see one made into a category leader skill? Kid Goku Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Piccolo (evil) Saga None of the above All of the above Poll Results Poll 68 What Dragon Ball Z Saga leader would you like to see made next? Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Garlic Jr Saga Androids Cell Saga 10 years later Saga Poll Results Poll 69 What Dragon Ball Super Saga leader would you like to see most? Beerus Saga Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga Future Trunks Saga Tournament of Power Saga Poll Results Poll 70 Should lower rarity cards with the “same name” (not the same card but same character) do more than just chance level up super attack when training? Training card should raise stats a little too Training card with sa10 should raise sa more times Training card should also chance unlock potential paths Training card should give more exp per sa level All of the above No, chance raising the super attack alone is enough Poll Results Poll 71 Is the JP 3 year anniversary the best celebration yet? Yeah it is the best Yeah it is good Regular same old celebration as expected No it’s not the best ever I'm done I am Global only Poll Results Poll 72 Do you want more team columns? How about more rows? (example below) Yes No Maybe Too much Gimme More!!! EXAMPLE Poll Results Poll 73 Do you like LR SSG Vegito? Yes he is amazing Better than expected I hate him now Free card can’t complain I feel conned I don’t mind Didn’t want him anyway Poll Results Poll 74 What is your favourite potential skill? Critical Hit Combo Attack Evade Poll Results Poll 75 What is your weakest team? Extreme AGL Super AGL Extreme TEQ Super TEQ Extreme INT Super INT Extreme STR Super STR Extreme PHY Super PHY Poll Results Poll 76 What is your strongest team? Extreme AGL Super AGL Extreme TEQ Super TEQ Extreme INT Super INT Extreme STR Super STR Extreme PHY Super PHY Poll Results Poll 77 Which other Saiyan needs a (Kid) card? Bardock (Kid) Borgos (Kid) Broly (Kid) Cabba (Kid) Fasha (Kid) King Vegeta (Kid) Nappa (Kid) Paragus (Kid) Raditz (Kid) Shugesh (Kid) Tarble (Kid) Tora (Kid) Turles (Kid) Poll Results Poll 78 What do you own more of? Elder Kai Awakening Medals Supreme Kai Awakening Medals Poll Results Poll 79 How do you feel about Reverse Dokkan Awakening? It’s great, now I don’t have to Dokkan awaken multiple cards. It’s Great but 30 Incredible Gems is too much. It’s bad, 30 Gems is way too much to keep on reversing all the time. It’s bad I wish they never made it. Make it Cheaper. Make it Free!!! Never used it. Poll Results Poll 80 Do you watch the Dragon Ball Super Dubbed version? No because I have watched the Japanese version Yes because the Japanese version has finished I always watched both now I will continue No but I will now I watch other Japanese anime's now that Super has finished Poll Results Poll 81 Would you like to see interactive ki blast struggle battles in Dokkan? No Not at all Yes everywhere No but maybe in a mini game Yes but not in the current events Why? Maybe Poll Results Poll 82 Would you prefer the World Tournament Event to be 4 days long but with a daily winner reseting after 24 hours? Yes that way I only need to grind one dedicated day No I like the 4 day grinding sessions Yes but you can only win once over the 4 days No I wish it was longer Maybe I don’t have time for 4 days worth of grinding Maybe I would have a chance at a prize this way This would mean that 4 different people could get 1st place prizes over the 4 days Poll Results Poll 83 What possible Hidden Potential skill would you like added to the system? Attack All Attack boosted per ki Sphere Below 30% Full HP recovery Counter Super attack counter Ki Change Lower attack Seal Stun (Reminder that all potential skills are chance based) Poll Results Poll 84 Which Adult or Elder character would you like to see a (Teen) card made from? Roshi (Teen) Elder Kai (Teen) Demon Piccolo (Teen) Elder Kai (Teen) Kami (Teen) King Cold (Teen) Grandpa Gohan (Teen) Poll Results Poll 85 Who needs a Super Saiyan 2 card the most? Broly Goku Jr. Goten (kid) Trunks (kid) Poll Results Poll 86 Should they change TEQ to TEC ? Yes it has caused me to misspell No I am dyslexia Maybe it would help grammar Me haven’t understands No I like it Only if they change AGL to AGI too Poll Results Poll 87 Do you want a “Dragon Ball Legends Cross Over” Event? Wooooh Yeeeeeah Yes Maybe Don’t care No Never ever ever Poll Results Poll 88 Super Saiyan 3, yay or nay? Yay and give me more! Yay They are pretty cool Meh I think they are stupid Nay Nay bury them in the past Poll Results Poll 89 If you could make one thing easier to achieve in Dokkan what would it be? Awakening Levelling up Raising the super attack level to max Unlocking hidden potential paths Poll Results Poll 90 Which consumable do you wish was easier to obtain? Awakening Medals Incredible Gems Babas points Poll Results Poll 91 How could Dokkan make raising the super attack easier for us? Any Goku should raise any Goku, any Piccolo should raise any Piccolo… etc. Make it standard to give out more Kais on all summons It should raise when you reach Max level (100/120/150) and then reset your level to zero Farm a limited amount of Grand Kai type a day (like potential orbs) Make a new Kai card that raises multiple super attack amounts (x2 or x5) Put the Elder Kai (sleeping Kai) with 30% raise chance into the Friend point summon Make more Holiday themed Roshis (xmas, easter, valentines, fathers/mothers day etc..) (per celebration/campaign) Discuss this Poll Poll Results Poll 92 Have you managed to summon an LR? No, and I pay a lots Yes, and I am totally free to play No, because I am free to play Yes, I have multiple and I am free to play No, and I pay much per month I pay lots so have lots Poll Results Poll 93 Who will you go for in the 3rd year anniversary summons? PHY Gogeta LR INT Vegito LR Both Niether I’m saving for the 4th year anniversary Poll Results Poll 94 The Ginyu force (5) all got Drop and rainbow capable TUR’s, which tight knit squad would you like to see also get this treatment? Coora’s Armoured Squad /Underlings (4) Galactic Warriors /The Hera Clan (5) Metal Coora’s (5) Team Bardock (5) Turles Crusher Corps /Team Turles(6) Poll Results Poll 95 The Ginyu force all got Drop and rainbow capable TUR’s, which other group would you like to see also get this treatment? Frieza’s Army New Frieza’s Army Shadow Dragons Babadi’s Majin /Evil Autocrats Dr.Gero’s Androids Nappa & Saibaimen Baby & Possessed Poll Results Poll 96 Last one, which other group would you like to see also get the Ginyu treatment? Crane School Turtle School Baba’s Fighters Team Saiyaman The Pride Troopers Z fighters Poll Results Poll 97 What do you think of Android 21 and the logo? I didn’t even notice It is terrible but they do work for satan so we can let them have it I don’t mind at all We should edit out the logo in protest to protect the games artistic integrity I actually like it Must … buy … game … now… You’ve been playing a 3 year ad for that game, get over it Poll Results Poll 98 Did enjoy the 3rd year anniversary? Yes, it has been fun No, I had bad luck It’s was ok Heavens YES! Hell NO! Earthly OK! Poll Results Poll 99 Will you go and see the new Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie? Yes No Can't Wait for home release Already seen it Poll Results Poll 100 Who will you summon more times for? TEQ Frieza AGL Goku Both Depends who I didn't get first. Rainbow both, no stopping me! Poll Results Poll 101 How do you feel about the multi transformation cards? More, give me Mooore! I really like them. They are ok Not bothered Not impressed Let them be the only ones. Poll Results Poll 102 How do you feel about seeing the new animations in a friend summon? I feel like I have wasted my luck on a friend summon I like seeing them as they are so rare I know they are a separate form of luck so I really enjoy them I never friend summon Poll Results Poll 103 Now that transformation cards are thing, in the link skill and category pages we should... Not have any transformation thumbs because the game doesn’t show them in the link skills sections Only have transformation cards that change their links when transformed Have all transformation thumbs in the page Have all transformation cards in the page in a separate transformation section Have a marker on the Transformed thumb like the Extreme Z awakening cards Poll Results Poll 104 What do you think of the DB FighterZ Android #21? Awesome Great Cool Ok Meh Lame Awful Poll Results Poll 105 Does Dokkan need some Halloween themed cards? Yes, like Christmas Roshi No, Halloween is not big enough Maybe, because it is fun Maybe not, because it's lame I dislike Halloween I love Halloween Poll Results Poll 106 When you are given PHY saibaimen as team filler... They should be the same type as the leader They should be the same category as the leader They should be random types They should always be PHY Poll Results Poll 107 Should all Super Strike cards get a campaign like LR Goku and Frieza? Yes with all the same rewards too! Yes but with lesser value rewards. Maybe as long as it wasn’t time limited. Maybe but I don’t want to. No they will make the rewards too small. No leave the super strikes in the past. I already rainbow them all. Poll Results Poll 108 Should a rainbow star card or friend give more bonus drop rates on special drop rate events? yes Yes YES! Yes, why did they not think of that yet Maybe, it will probably happen in the future anyway No, I don’t even care about bonus drop rates Leave the poor devs alone Poll Results Poll 109 Cards sell for Trade Points and Zeni. What other in game currency would you like to sell your cards for the most? Incredible Gems Anniversary Coins Story Currency Battlefield Memory Supreme Kai Stones Poll Results Poll 110 Do you use Dragon Stones for stamina renewal? Never Only when grinding for drop rewards Only during the World Tournament Sometimes I take breaks when saving stones Always Poll Results Poll 111 Should Dokkan events have 3rd difficulty added? Yes for the challenge Yes if it drops more medals No too hard No because new players would be put off Maybe in the future Poll Results Poll 112 How many dragon stones should you get each time you rank up a level? 0 - Don’t want to be greedy 1 - Not asking for much 2 - Double for me 3 - Triple threat 10 - Give me all the stones you have! We already have missions Poll Results Poll 113 Hit is coming for Christmas! Hit or Miss? It was everything I hoped for and more! Rainbow time! Merry Xmas! I will summon! Humbug! I won't summon. Better than expected. I will try a summon or 2. Solid card but not for me. Maybe a single or multi. Not fussed. Poll Results Poll 114 How amazing are the workers of the wiki? Immensely amazing Greatly amazing Medium amazing Rarely amazing Poll Results Poll 115 How was the New year step up banner for you? Best banner ever! 2nd best banner ever It was ok Not great for me Worst banner ever Amazing banner but I got bad stuff Poll Results Poll 116 What are they? Cards Characters Team members Units Poll Results Poll 117 What would you like Dokkan battle to focus on the most? Adding more cards Upgrading current cards Adding new special abilities Equal amounts of all Poll Results Poll 118 Who do you want more? LR SS4 Goku LR SS4 Vegeta Poll Results Poll 119 What is your highest score on Punch Machine? +10 million +20 million +30 million +40 million +50 million +60 million +70 million +77 million Poll Results Poll 120 What is the most common purchase you make from Babas Shop with Trade Points? Awakening Medals Characters Hour Glasses Support Items Training Items Poll Results Poll 121 Would you like a “don’t attack” or “skip character turn” option? Yes, to save orbs for other characters Yes, but a max Block or Evade option instead Maybe, it could have some other uses too No, that wouldn’t work for me Poll Results Poll 122 Should replaying stages be easier? Yes, go straight to the difficulty selection screen. Yes, go straight to the friend selection screen. Yes, go straight to start with previous deck screen. Yes, just reset back to the start with the same friend. No, the menu navigation and loading times are fine. Poll Results Poll 123 Like Broly, what other movie villain would you like to see in Dragon Ball Super? Abo and Kado Android 13 Bojack Chilled Coora Dr Wheelo Garlic Jr Hatchiyack Hirudegarn Janemba Lord Slug Lord Yao Lucifer Turles Poll Results April Fool 2 I have just received information that after four years Dokkan Battle is going to be permanently shut down for good. OMG really?!! Oh no! What about all the money I've spent?! But, but what about the fourth anniversary for Global? Hah finally! No more being shafted now! So glad it's gone. Now I can focus exclusively on playing Legends. Poll Results True Poll 124 April fools! Dokkan isn't shutting down at all! Now for the real question; just how far are you willing to invest in Meta Cooler's banner? Sorry, I'd rather have two overgrown monkeys than some metallic junk. I'm gonna bid my time and wait till the day I can finally purchase him with all the coins I've saved, even if I have to wait until DBS makes it's grand return. As much as the number of times Vegeta got kicked. Whatever it takes to get a lucky draw. Hmm I wonder if could unlock the path needed for a critical hit? Imma act like Goresh and rainbow him immediately to the max level! Poll Results True Poll 125 Do you like the new Wiki layout on the front page? Like it (Laptop or PC) Don't like it (Laptop or PC) Like it (Touch screen device) Don't like it (Touch screen device) I'll give it time A few tweaks and it will be fine Poll Results True Poll 126 What would be best for the WT to make more players play? Zero stamina cost Rewarded for spending dragons stones on stamina refill (with Dragon Stones) 2 day long tournaments Even greater rewards More summon tickets Nothing will make me play Poll Results Poll 127 Who is your favourite in Dokkan Battle? Transforming Trunks Transforming Zamasu Time Traveler Goku Black Super Saiyan Trunks Fusion Zamasu Poll Results Poll 128 Does the international version need a Guaranteed LR summon again? Yes right now Yes, in a month though Maybe, but I want to save though No, I want to save for the next big celebration No, not till next year Poll Results Poll 129 LR Gohan and Goten? Win! Fail! I got them! I didn't get them! Trying my hardest to skip and save. Trying my hardest to rainbow them. Poll Results Poll 130 Android 13 is the only Quest mode drop card, what does he deserve more? Medals to Awaken into an LR An Extreme Z Awaken Both He doesn't deserve anything Something new? Poll Results Poll 131 Skill effect sorting, what do you think? So amazing and useful finally it is here I will use it all the time It's ok for some skills and not for others Too complicated I won't use it much Who cares! I want LR Broly! Poll Results Poll 133 The Wiki has adopted the Skill Effect sorting method of Dokkan Battle the game, do you like it on the wiki? It’s awesome I like it It’s a lot better than before It's just like the game! It looks great but not as convenient as before It’s just not as convenient as before I don’t like it at all I’ll get used to it Poll Results Poll 134 If you won the lottery would you still play Dokkan Battle? Yes! on the latest device that I would buy too, no summons would be missed ever again! Yes! but with moderate spending. Yes, but I would still not spend money. Maybe No, I would buy all consoles and play Dragon Ball games on those instead. No, I would make my own Dragon Ball game! No, I would go and live my dreams! (all Dragon Ball related of course). Poll Results Poll 135 Reward Boost. What do you think? Excellent time saver It's great but the restoration period should be a lot shorter It's great but the restoration period should be a bit shorter It should be permanent with no restoration period I prefer playing the stage twice anyway so I don't use it I have never used it Poll Results Poll 136 Should the International version get all the Dragon Ball Heroes characters added? YES, sign the petition today! I think it would be pretty awesome. Maybe, so that we have the same game. No, the characters are too non-canon. Never ever. Poll Results Poll 137 The World Tournament before the 4th Year celebration? I will play when ever the tournament is on any way Good Idea I like it, now I am distracted from waiting for the celebration Bad Idea I don't have time to play and I am annoyed I just don't care I don't even play the World Tournament Poll Results Poll 138 4th Year Summons are here, good luck to you all! I want Goku more I want Vegeta more I want them both just as much I am spending till both are rainbow I have saved and will spend all my stones I had no stones anyway Poll Results Poll 139 Did you get LR Goku or LR Vegeta? I got both but still spending stones to try get more I got both and now saving stones I got one and still trying for the other I got one at least and saving stones now I didn't get either and am stopping to save stones I didn't get either and am spending any stones to still try and get just one I rainbowed both I give up Poll Results |-|Vote for Wikia= Vote for Wikia LR Legendary Election SS4 Goku SSGSS Vegito SS3 Gotenks SS Trunks (Future) Fusion Zamasu Buu (Kid) Metal Coora Army Golden Frieza Beerus Team Bardock Ultimate Gohan Master Roshi, Goku kid , Krillin kid Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 Cell & Cell Jr Demon King Piccolo The official vote is over. Now we wait. '''Legendary Election Talk Page Vote for Wikia Have you found the Back to Top button on your tool bar at the bottom of the page yet? Yes No Derp! If No, are you logged in as a user? Yes No Vote for Wikia How much zoom do you use to when viewing the Wikia? (above 3 makes the back ground disappear) x3 or above Zoom in x2 Zoom in x1 Zoom in 0 No Zoom -1 Zoom out -2 Zoom out -3 or above Zoom out I use a Tablet/Mobile Vote for Wikia Do you like the ‘Hover over the card’ Super attack quote feature on the cards pages? Yes I really like the idea and how it works No I like it the way it was before Yes it makes the pages tidier with less gaps No it makes the pages look too empty What sorcery is this? What is a quote? Vote for Wikia Who should be next in the top right of the wikis top navigation bar? A Saiyan A Namekian A Buu A God An Angel A Kai A Zeno An Android A Turtle A Girl Vote for Wikia Zeno Won! Who should be next in the top right of the wikis top navigation bar after Zeno and after Xmas? A Saiyan A Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan 2 A Super Saiyan 3 A Super Saiyan 4 A Super Saiyan God A Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Kaioken A Saiyan with Ultra Instinct Just the most powerful version of a Saiyan to date Jeez! Vote for Wikia Goku Won! Which girl should be third in the top right of the wikis navigation bar after Goku? Android 18 Baba Bulma Brianne de Chateau Caulifla Chi Chi Fasha Helles Kafla Kale Launch Mai Pan Vados Videl Zangya Vote for Wikia Bulma wins! But what outfit? One Glove Bulma One trouser leg Bulma Bikini Bulma Bunny Bulma Genie Bulma Pink dress Bulma Spaceship Bulma DBS Bulma DBGT Bulma Vote for Wikia Would you like a page to share your energy and receive energy for summoning? Yes I want to share No I don't share Maybe , sounds fun I don't care Idea is a waste Lend me your energy!!!! Vote for Wikia Turtle was the 4th most popular vote, but which one? The actual Turtle (Umigame) Normal Max Power Possessed Blood Nose GT Super None Vote for Wikia Is this the Bikini Bulma you wanted? Yes No Better Worse No problems Who cares Vote for Wikia What are your most helpful pages in the wikia? Card Pages Event Pages Special Skills Pages Disambiguation Pages Summon Pages Items Pages Medals Sum up Pages Tactics Pages Vote for Wikia What are your most helpful sub pages in the wikia? Special Skills Pages Summon Pages Items Pages Medals Sum up Pages Vote for Wikia What are your most helpful team building pages in the wikia? Categories Link Skills Category:Poll